


Language Barrier

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Universal Translator is broken and then it gets embarrassing.<br/><b>Written for Fic 02 - Something Different</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Title:** Language Barrier  
 **Author:**  
 **Characters:** T’pol/Trip Tucker, Jonathan Archer, Malcom Reed  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** The Universal Translator is broken and then it gets embarrassing.   
**Word Count:** 588  
 **Author’s Notes:** Please excuse the bad Vulcan.  
 **Written for Fic 02 - Something Different**

 **Language Barrier**  
Trip opened his eyes and looked around. T’Pol lay motionless beside him. They were in a room with no windows and a single light above their heads. There was no way to see into the shadows to tell how large the room actually was. He could feel the vibration of an engine at warp below him so he assumed they were on a ship of some kind. 

“T’Pol, wake up.” Trip reached over and shook her by the shoulder. He searched his pockets and found his communicator. “Tucker to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise.”

“Trip?” T’Pol said as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head and found a knot forming. “Tra wi wilat?” (Where are we?)

“Huh?” Trip looked at the communicator and saw there was no signal. He realized she just spoke in Vulcan to him.  He groaned when he realized the universal translator must be out too. “T’Pol you’re speaking in Vulcan. I don’t understand Vulcan because I’m a human not a Vulcan, remember?”

“Ish-veh ni komihn . Thrunk komihn. Universal Translator lafot-mayik?” (Of course, he’s so human. He smells bad like a human. Is the universal translator not working?) T’Pol raised an eyebrow at him.

“Would you please speak English?” Trip asked. “I know you can, even without the UT.”

“Klee-fah aitlun. Fal reshnek.” (I don’t want to. You are very alluring when you are angry.) T’Pol said as she looked around.

“We need to find a way off this ship now. I can’t raise the Enterprise on my communicator there must be a dampening field in this room. That would explain the UT not working too.” Trip grabbed her wrist. “Are you hearing me?”

“Kash-ral bau-tor.” (I hear you but I am ignoring you.) T’Pol looked at his hand on her wrist. She grabbed his face with her other hand and kissed him. She knew it was not the time for it but she wanted him now.

“What the shit, T’Pol? Did they hit you that hard?” Trip reached up and felt the back of her head and found the knot. “Damn I think they scrambled your brains.”

“Nahp pavek-bosh i'.” (My brains are not my priority at the moment) T’Pol launched herself at him and pinned him down. She covered his face with kisses and tried to pull off his uniform.

“Whoa! Wait a minute.” Trip grabbed her wrists. “What are you doing? Are in Pon Farr again? Cause if you are we need to get out of here first then you can do whatever you want to me. I promise.” 

“Dungi tu sahrafel?” (Will you trust me?) T’Pol straddled him.

“Fine make it quick.” Trip sighed in response. “We still need to get out of here.”

“Kal-tor palikau” (Let it begin) Tpol leaned down and kissed him. Trip rolled over on top of her and returned her kiss.

A door way in the shadows opened and Jonathan Archer and Malcom stood there with phasers ready.

“What the hell are the two of you doing?” Archer asked. “We have to get out of here.”

“We were about to copulate.” T’Pol looked over at the Captain. “It was Commander Tucker’s idea. He said it would be quick.”

Trip groaned. “Captain, it’s not what you think.”

“It never is Mr. Tucker. Let’s just go shall we?” Archer grinned at Malcolm.

“Now you speak English.” Trip got up and pulled T’Pol to her feet.

“I always could.” T’Pol said as she left him standing and followed the Captain with a smirk on her face..


End file.
